


A Good Way to Wake Up

by WitheringFlorals



Series: WTNC Smut [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlorals/pseuds/WitheringFlorals
Summary: In which the Hunter really doesn't want to go to work, but Finn helps them start their day a little easier.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: WTNC Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724440
Kudos: 32





	A Good Way to Wake Up

I roll over in bed, reaching out to seek a warm body beside me, but pat the empty sheets.

Blinking, I look up at the ceiling, wishing I had more time to sleep in. Sitting up, I try and stop a yawn and fail, making my eyes water from the intensity. I stretch, letting out a weak groan as I do so, my body still sore from a hunt two days ago.

The room comes into focus, the flickering candlelight revealing books and sketches, and the silk sheets around me, the only thing between my naked body and the cold air of the catacombs.

Finn’s at the end of the bed, watching as I rouse from slumber.

“G’morning,” I tell him, poking his leg with my foot from beneath the sheets, making him smile.

“Morning, beautiful,” his voice is soft.

I look to the empty space between us.

“Ezra already leave to set up shop?” I ask between another yawn, and wonder if I’ve slept in too late.

Finn nods, “He didn’t want to wake you.”

I silently thank him. I need all the sleep I can get these days.

Falling back, I hit the pillow with a thud.

“How much longer before I have to start getting ready for work?” I ask, dreading the answer.

“We have some time,” he says, making it sound like an offer.

I raise my head, and sure enough I’m met with a fanged grin.

I prop my head up with an arm, nudging him with my foot again.

“Time for what?” I asked coyly, as if I don’t know what’s on his mind.

Finn knows exactly what’s on mine.

I take in his form, his shirt almost entirely unbuttoned, and his pants far too tight. He runs his tongue along his teeth, letting me see him suck on a fang. Fixing me with those eyes, my thoughts are consumed with how desperately I want to have his hands all over me.

His lips quirk up into a smile, and I know that he can hear my clamouring thoughts.

He sidles up closer to me, and takes my chin in his hand, brushing my lower lip with his thumb. His golden gaze makes my heart skip in my chest, and I know he can hear it.

He continues to trace my lip, and I part them, my voice coming out hoarse as I whisper up to him, “ _Kiss me_.”

Drawing me in to satisfy my request, it starts off slow, sensual, before he takes my head in his hands. Our teeth clink together, and I feel his cold tongue against my own warm one. Sucking on his bottom lip, I feel desire begin to pool through me.

Eventually, I have to break the kiss to catch my breath, feeling lightheaded. Finn waits patiently, beginning to pry at the sheets that cover the rest of my body. Sitting up, I push the rest of the sheets off, goosebumps appearing over my body in the change of temperature.

Finn runs his fingertips against the sides of my torso, his nails just lightly scratching my skin. I shiver, and bite my lip as his cold hands wrap around me.

His eyes drink me in, as he slides his hands down to rest on either side of my hips.

“You’re beautiful,” he purrs, his thumbs dipping into the hollow of my hip bone.

And I have no choice but to believe him when he says it like _that_.

I lean back, pressed against the soft sheets. I looked up at him from beneath hooded eyes, and he follows, pinning my wrists above my head, against the pillow.

He brushes his lips against my jawline, before working my neck. My breath catches as he tugs at the skin until it turns a mottled purple.

Tilting my head to the side, his lips ghost along the shell of my ear, making me shudder.

“Tell me what you need,” he whispers in my ear.

A weak sound escapes from the back of my throat. A spark of arousal shoots through me, and I wet my lips.

Spreading my legs, I brush my thumb along his lips, letting it catch on one of his sharp fangs. I let it tear at the skin, and I feel my thumb throb as a prick of blood appears on the soft pad. I draw it across his lips, giving him a taste before I pull my hand back.

Finn licks his lips, his eyes closing momentarily, long eyelashes dipping against his cheek.

I run my hand along my inner thigh, and look to him with parted lips.

“I need you to bite me,” I tell him.

I look down at my thighs, and he follows my gaze. His hands run up and down over my skin. He lowers himself until he’s between my thighs. He runs his tongue along the soft skin there. A hot coil pulses through me, heat pooling at my lower abdomen.

His lips brush against the spot he’s chosen to bite, and I shiver in anticipation. I feel his fangs just graze my skin, but don’t pierce yet.

I let out a whine as he continues to keep me waiting, tugging and sucking at my skin with his lips.

I run my fingers through his hair as I look down at him between me.

“ _Finn,_ ” I rasp, and it almost sounds like a plea.

He presses a kiss against my thigh, before finally giving into our desires.

The glint of his fang catches in the candlelight, and there’s a shock of pain as they sink into my tender skin. A low groan falls from my lips, and I grip the bed sheets as he takes a drink.

As he pulls back, his lips are stained red with my blood dripping from his fangs. He licks his lips, and then the bite mark, kissing it better until the sharp pains dulls to a steady throb.

Taking my hips in his hands, he shifts upwards, and his golden eyes scorch through me.

I bite back a moan as he tongue dips inside of me. It’s cold, and it shocks my system at first. He delves it in, and I feel it swirl around, and I swallow hard, my skin beginning to prickle with sweat.

Wetness begins to pool with his efforts, and his lips brush mine, the tip of his tongue continuing to tease me. As he pushes in further, I feel a brush of his fangs, and a delighted shiver runs through me.

His fingers dig into the meat of my hips, and I gasp as his tongue finds my weak spot.

He pulls his head back, and presses a kiss along my inner thigh again. He draws a stuttered gasp from my lips as he begins to lick and suck my clit, quickly falling into a rhythm as he flicks his tongue.

My mind is clear of thoughts, only the sensation of him against me consumes my focus.

I let out weak noises of contentment intermingled with his name. A moan is drawn from the back of my throat, my hips bucking as I feel tingles shoot through my body.

He quickens his pace, his tongue in a frenzy as he draws me closer and closer. I make a strangled noise as I rapidly approach the peak.

But Finn pulls back, and the sensation fades. I twist my hips, and shove my thighs together, and groan.

“F-Finn…” I beg, but he swirls his tongue inside of me instead. It feels divine, but it doesn’t draw me to a climax.

He licks my lips, before returning his attention back to flicking his tongue against my clit.

And again, he draws me to the peak, but never allows me to spill over. The torment leaves me quivering and feeling heady.

“Finn, please…” I plead as he does it once more, my hands trembling, sweat pricking at my skin, body flushed.

But he pulls back, his gaze drawing over my body, admiring what he’s done to me. I look at him, lips parted, head fuzzy.

I push myself up to the sitting position, and splay my hands across his chest, under his shirt. I pull it off of him, the few buttons that are done up coming off easy. I slip my hands into the waistband of his pants, the fabric taunt as I pull them off. He has my breasts cupped, tracing my nipples with his thumbs.

Wrapping my arms around him, the kiss is hungry, carnal. A mess of tongue and teeth as I rake my hands across his back.

I fall back on the bed, hands gripping his thighs as his cock sinks into me. He’s already pushed me so close to the edge, that at the first thrust I let out a weak moan.

Finn sets the pace, and he quickly has me writhing and clutching at him like a lifeline as my vision turns white in the throes of pleasure.

With him, I’m lost in a searing ecstasy.

We rock together in a steady rhythm, and he lets out a deep noise that’s a mixture of a growl and a moan. I know he’s close.

“Finn, _fuck_!” I moan as he thrusts harder.

My body is alight with frenetic need, and I’m sure he can hear my thoughts screaming as such.

He thrusts in the same way again, and again. The sensation builds inside of me, and then the world splinters as I finally climax. I cry out in pleasure as my hips buck, riding through the orgasm.

Finn releases a low groan as he quickly follows after me, biting down on his lip, his fangs piecing his bottom lip as his eyelashes flutter closed.

My body trembles from exertion as I sink into the bed, feeling dazed and breathless. Finn draws out of me, and lies down beside me, pulling me up to his chest. I smile, and rest our foreheads together.

His runs his thumb along my jawline, “You’re amazing,” he praises.

My cheeks prickle with heat as I feel them redden into a blush, which is the exact reaction he wanted from me.

“I think it would be easier to wake up if I knew I had that to look forward to each morning,” I say, grinning. Joking, but only partially.

“I’d be happy to provide such a service,” he says, pressing a lazy, open-mouthed kiss to my lips.

I hum in agreement, dreading the moment I’ll to leave this bed and get ready for work.


End file.
